2p AustriaXReader
by shigurefan101
Summary: You are a slave in 2p!Austria's house, and really, it's not that bad! But when your sold to 1p!Prussia, well... ksesesesesesesese, the awesome Prussia tries to invade your vital regions... go 2p!Austria go!


At first, meeting the world of the 2p's was terrifying- but one by one, you got to know all of the 2p's, and with most of them, became good friends with them. However, there was one that sometimes you felt more towards-2p!Austria.  
But of course; the one person you've never really gotten to know is the one you're in love with. All that you know is that his favourite colour is red, and so is yours. He loves rock music, and so do you. He walks around with headphones, while if you had the option, you'd practically live in yours.  
So to say that you had a lot in common with him was 100% true.  
And to make matters worse, you were best friends with his 1p.  
You and Roderich (1p!Austria) were both practically slaves to Roddy (2p!Austria), along with Elizabeta. Roderich was currently in a secret relationship with Elizabeta. If Roddy found out, he'd kill them both; then what would you do? As much as you loved Roddy, you didn't think you could live alone with him for any length of time.  
"(f/n)? Are you even listening to me?" Roderich asked you.  
"W-what? No sorry I'm not."  
"Of course you aren't. Look, we need a way out of here- I think Roddy is trying to-" he started to say, but then a dark and (somewhat) evil voice came from behind you.  
"What did you just call me?" Roddy asked you. The large brunette walked up to you both with devious grins that seemed to go perfectly with his red eyes, which matched his crimson jacket.  
You, unlike Roderich, tried to be extremely polite and patient with the 2p.  
"Oh Master Roddy, please excuse my friend, he was aware that-"  
"You DARE speak to me girl?" Roddy asked you.  
Yup. There is was- the undying love for the man that paid little to no attention to you. 'If I were to die', you thought, 'I'm 110% sure he'll just miss me because it means 1 less person to clean his house.'  
But actually, that wasn't the case. If you were to get into trouble, Roddy would have been by your side in a heartbeat. Although the tough brute would never admit it, he'd fallen in love. It was a scary feeling, the thought of being devoted to one person, but that was only natural to him. Love was something but a mere fictional emotion to him.  
"Master Roddy, I'd appreciate you not talk to Miss (f/n) like that please" Roderich said.  
"I don't care what you think, just get back to work!" Roddy shouted, putting his headphones back on.  
"I really wish he'd turn the music down just a bit- he's gonna blow his ears out!" you said under your breathe.  
"What was that?" Roderich asked you.  
"Nothing."

-Time Skip-

Okay, so maybe you WERE afraid of some of the 1p's. Today, 1p!Prussia was coming over today, and every time he saw you, he tried to take advantage of you, while Roddy would do nothing to help.  
Seeing as Roddy had a small *cough cough* (not really) crush (although it was only like a middle school crush) on Gilbert, he never did anything to help you, because he didn't want to upset Gilbert.  
If it was someone else, he would've swept you up in his arms and taken you away as fast as humanly possible.  
When the doorbell rang, you asked Roderich to answer it for you, but since he hated Gilbert, he put aside that option quite quickly.  
And so there you were, opening the door for that bastard.  
"Hallo (f/n)! How are you beautiful?" he asked  
"Please don't call me that Mr. Belshmit I-"  
"(F/N)! THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR SUPERIORS HOW-" Roddy started to say, but then caught sight of Gil kissing you with you struggling to get away.  
Only silence followed, Roddy to afraid to speak up.

-*_^_*-

As you served the two men their drinks and other refreshments, you couldn't help but overhear them talking.  
"So I'll take her off her hands in exchange for 40,000?" You always found it weird that when they talked about money, Gilbert never said what type of currency. Maybe it was code. Tossing the thought aside, you pressed your ear to the smooth wood of the door once more.  
"Okay, just promise me you won't hurt her?" Roddy's voice said, clear as a bell.  
"Alright. Deal."  
That was all you heard.  
"(f/n)? Please come hither" Roddy's voice sang. Sadly, you had a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach- you knew where this and you were going.  
"You have just been sold to Gilbert Belshmit. You have to call him 'Master Belshmit' now."  
You were dumbfounded. How could Roddy do something like that to you?  
"NO! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY PLEASE!" Roderich and Elizabeta pleaded, coming into the large room.  
"You'll get over it- anyways, the awesome me is out!"  
With that, Gilbert grabbed your wrist and pulled you out the door and into his limo with him. As you drove away, Roderich's and Elizabeta's frazzled forms faded away, and their screaming became more gradual as more distance was put in between you.

-Time Skip-

So you had lived in the Belshmit estate for about three months now. It hadn't actually been as bad as you had previously thought. You hardly saw Gilbert, and when you did, he was so exhausted from the World Meetings that he barely got in a 'hello' before he went upstairs to sleep.  
'These 1p's must surely be busy' you often thought.

As you were cleaning his huge (an quite messy) house one evening, you started to wonder where the awesome annoying country was.

Well, you didn't have long to think about it before Prussia himself burst through the door.

"(f/n)! Where are you girl!" he screamed.

"O-over here sir!" you said.

He walked over to you, grabbed you wrist and said, "the awesome me needs a way to release his stress. Got any ideas?" he asked in a seductive tone.

"Try-"

But it was too late- you were being dragged off to Gilbert's bedroom.

"Sir, please don't do this!" you pleaded.

"NO it's gonna happen whether the unawesome you likes it or not!" he said.

Great- this was going to be permanently etched in your mind- NOT a pleasant thought.

-With Roddy-

Roddy slammed his front door shut behind him.

"STUPID GILBERT! How can ANYONE get THAT upset over something as dumb as being called unawesome! ARGH!"

Then Roddy thought about the previous event. Yes indeed, Arthur (1p!Britain) called Gilbert 'unawesome' at the world meeting.

Then he thought about Gil's last words before he rushed out of the building- '_Today, a little girl is gonna feel my stressed rath!'_

"(f/n)!" Roddy screamed before running back outside and jumping on his motorcycle.

He then drove as fast as he could to Gilbert's house.

-Back to you and Gilbert-

Gilbert had your wrists tied up to his bedposts, and you only had your underwear on. Having your legs free, you kicked and screamed as hard and as loud as a young girl could.

But as more time passed, you body started to weaken and you were gasping large breathes of air.

"Would you MIND laying still?" Gilbert asked.

"NO I WON'T!" you screamed.

"(f/N)?" you heard from outside the door. The voice sounded oddly familiar.

Then you realized- "RODDY!" you screamed.

"SILENCE GIRL OR THE AWESOME ME WILL MAKE THIS LAST LONGER!" Gilbert said with a devious grin.

Roddy stood outside the door pondering on what to do. '_Should I go in and risk my chances with Gilbert? Or should I save you; the one I l-l-love?'_

He shuttered at the thought of love. But finally, he burst through the door, holding a… piano wire?

"Roddy!" you said, a fluent stream of tears rolling down your face.

"Let her go Gilbert- or I WILL strangle you with this piano wire!" Roddy said aggressively.

"NO! She's MINE!" Gilbert said.

Then Roddy advanced on Gilbert, wrapping the piano wire around his neck.

"Get off" he said, tightening he grip.

Gilbert slowly got off, and then Roddy untied the ropes around your wrists. When they came undone, your wrists burned and there were red lines cutting through your flesh.

"Are you alright?" Roddy asked.

"Peachy" you said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well? We're off!" Roddy said, picking you up and running out of the bedroom.

Before you got out the front door, you said, "uh, Roddy? I uh, don't have any clothes on."

He looked down at your almost nude form, and then he sat you down on the floor, took off his jacket, and put it on you. Then he picked you up again, running out the door, leaving a dumbfounded Gilbert back inside.

As you got back to real home, you were greeted by your old friends, Roderich and Elizabeta.

"(f/n)!" they screamed when they saw you. You, however, were traumatized by the recent event, so your shaking form told them that you were not ready for a reunion quite yet.

So you went up to your old room and took a nap instead.

-Time Skip-

When you woke up, you went downstairs and saw Roddy sitting on the couch.

"Hey Roddy, thanks… for earlier" you said.

"No problem- it's my job to protect you- I l-l-l-l-…love you" he said.

You nearly dropped dead right then and there.

"You l-love me S-sir?"

"Yes, of course I do. And you don't have to call me sir" he said.

"I love you too S…Roddy."Then he pulled you onto his lap.

He leaned over you, and placed a soft and sweet kiss on your lips. When the need for air became a necessity, he pulled away.

"Why'd you stop?" you asked.

"I needed air" Roddy replied.

"Well you got some air" you said as you pulled Roddy back down and your lips met once again.

In the corner, Roderich and Elizabeta intertwined their fingers.

"I knew they'd end up together" Elizabeta said smiling.

"Yes, they do make a good couple don't they?" Roderich added.

And from there on, everyone was finally happy! 

The End!

~Hasta la Pasta!~


End file.
